Parties and Wine
by screammealullaby
Summary: France is having a party and Canada instantly strikes his interest, though America is determined to keep his little brother safe. Fun story, smut in 2nd chpt EDIT: complete!  Yaoi, Franada Some alcohol also implied usuk smut hehe
1. Chapter 1

"Why the bloody hell would I want to go to France's house for a party?" Britain barked at America who had presented him with an invitation.

"I don't want to go either! But Matthew wants to go, and there is no way I can leave him alone with that frog! I have to keep him safe, I'm the hero!" America laughed loudly before pouncing on the older nation, who was laying naked under the blankets of his bed. "Please? For my little brother!"

"Fine fine! Only to keep you safe from that insufferable git, you're arse is mine." Britain pulled him down in a fierce kiss. "But, you owe me."

"Yeah I do!" America kissed him back and pulled back the blankets.

* * *

><p><p>

Canada knocked on the door of France's house. Already he could smell delicious food cooking and he stomach spoke it's anticipation. His company was too busy to notice as they flirted relentlessly behind him.

The door opened to show a beautiful blonde man holding a platter of delicious looking food and Canada smiled brightly as their blue eyes met. "Bonjour!" France sang, throwing his free arm around Canada's shoulder. "Bienvenue! Don't be strangers!" He pulled the smaller male inside the house, leaving the door open for Britain and America to follow.

Some of the other nations were there; the rest of the allies, even Italy was there with Germany, along with Prussia and and more but Canada made no notice.

"How can you deny the awesome me a date?" A drunken Prussia slurred to Italy, who just poked at the Gilbird.

"What the hell is with you German bastards and Italy!" Romano yelled at Prussia, though he sent a poisonous glare at Germany who roundly ignored it. Spain tried not to laugh at the Italian, pulling him away.

"Hé! Stop yelling! Zat is no way to behave!" France glared at them before turning his attention back to the boy in his hold. "I apologize, zey are such brutes! I don't even know why I invited zem! Perhaps next time it will just be you." He simmered, his face merely centimeters from the smaller male's.

Canada blushed at the statement, wondering what he meant but his thoughts were interrupted. "Are you hungry, ma chére?"

"Francis! Back off!" America laughed, shoving his arm off of his brother's shoulders.

"But he's so cute! Just look at zat face! I'd rather have him for dinner." France purred, moving towards the uncomfortably red nation once again.

"Francis! Stop that! You're not getting this one!" America hugged his brother close while Britain left his friend's side to find alcohol.

"Alfred! I'll be good to him!_ Très _bonne! Please?" France whined. The other merely brushed him off and dragged the younger away.

It didn't take long until the blonde man reappeared, carrying food and 2 glasses of wine. He managed to pull Canada away from Britain and his lover as their lips were locked tight as they kissed each other hungrily. "No sex on my couch!" France managed to add, unnoticed as he snuck away with the younger nation. "Not for you anyway." He snickered under his breath.

"This is a wonderful party." Canada said quietly, a smile on his adorable face. France laughed, wine still in one hand and pulled him into a more private room. It was small with a couch and very fancy, just like the rest of his house.

"Matthew! Please, stop with zese formalities! Let's get a little more, _personal._" France purred and pulled the other to the couch by his hand. He sat as close the the smaller male as permitted without scaring him and handed him a glass of wine.

Canada accepted it as not to be rude, and locked their blue eyes once again. An obvious spark spread between them and they both smiled. "I am certainly glad you showed up, Matthew." France purred before taking a drink from his glass. "It's ok to relax." He laughed, softly grabbing the others hand that was holding the alcohol and moved it slowly towards his mouth, encouraging him to drink.

Matthew himself couldn't help but laugh and took a drink, for the other nation at least so as not to offend, and found himself slightly attracted to the sweet yet, fierce drink. "Thank you." He relaxed a little, feeling somewhat more comfortable.

"You know what? I don't understand how people mistake you for zat bastard America. You're so much cuter!" His words made Canada blush slightly and he diverted his attention to his glass.

"You know, you're the only one who _doesn't _mistake us. Cuba usually gets it right but still, when he doesn't..." He trailed off, nervously laughing.

"Well I zink zey're all idiots, I could tell you apart even if you had ze same out fits on and were standing side. By. Side." He tapped Canada's nose with each of his last three syllables, leaning in closer to the smaller blonde.

He brushed his lips softly over Matthews and allowed him to press their lips together.

Canada clumsily kissed him back, somewhat shocked at what was happening. France pulled back and took another drink, laughing slightly.

Something crashed in the room on the other side of the door where they had left the party. "Where the hell are Matthew and Francis!" America screamed.

"Alfred! Get your bloody arse back here and finish what you started!" Britain yelled after him.

France slipped to the door and locked it, smiling sweetly. "Just to be safe."


	2. Chapter 2

"Francis! Where is that bastard?" America kept yelling on the other side of the closed door.

"Maybe we should get back out there to, you know, quiet him down?" Canada stood from the couch and the other merely frowned and pulled his hand for him to sit back down.

A thud was heard outside the door and America's screams were turned into whiny muffles, as if someone covered his mouth before they heard what sounded a lot like a moan. "Good boy." England drunkenly laughed. Canada fell back on the couch next to the Frenchman with an awkward smile on his face.

"Why?" France laughed. "Sounds like he might be busy for a while. Besides, I'd rather hear your screams." He moved his face closer to the smaller nation's and Canada blushed a deep shade of red. He averted his gaze and took another drink from the glass in his hand, realizing that it was now gone. "Oh my Matthew," France giggled, refilling the glass. "I certainly hope you're enjoying yourself." He took Canada's free hand and kissed it softly as a gentleman would.

Canada didn't respond with words, though he still used his lips as he pressed his to France's suddenly, eliciting passion in the few seconds they were connected and he pulled back flushed from embarrassment or alcohol it didn't matter. France laughed at the gesture and kissed him again, softly and sweetly as the taste of wine was prominent in both of their mouths. He kissed along his cheek and down his neck before sucking softly on his smooth skin.

Canada squeaked weakly and dropped his head to the side, providing more room for the other male who in turn smirked against his neck. He dragged his tongue up to his ear, bringing out more noises which encouraged France more.

"Francis!" America weakly yelled from the other side of the door, obviously distracted by _something._

"Bloody hell Alfred, stop moving and stop screaming!" England yelled back at the furious male. Another moan echoed from the pair, which one of them was hard to tell but it was there none the less.

France merely laughed at the noises. "Oh my, that can't be good. I just hope they don't make a mess."

"Are you sure we shouldn't be out there? He seems rather angry." Canada fumbled with his hands nervously.

"Don't worry! He's just had a little too much to drink, Arthur will keep him busy and we'll be out there before they know it."

"And I thought you were the nation of romance." Canada smiled weakly at his own joke, still somewhat uneasy.

"Trust me." France held his wine to the others lips, smiling reassuringly. He received a smile in return and Canada took a drink. _'What an innocent kid.' _The Frenchman laughed to himself. _'I can change that.'_ He put his glass down along with the others and pushed him down onto the couch, climbing on top of him. Canada stared shyly up at him, blushing slightly as legs were spread on either side of his hips, the other's hovering just barely above.

At this point Canada forgot all about his brother and the Brit, and was more focused on the hands slightly toying with the hem of his shirt and the lips that were covering his own. He wasn't sure how he got there, nor why his head was slightly spinning. It could have been the alcohol or the pure excitement but it didn't matter either way, he just knew he didn't want it to end.

France's tongue slipped out of his mouth and played along the others bottom lip, entering his mouth as soon as it was open. Canada's clumsily played back as he squirmed beneath the other nation, purring softly as their bodies brushed together. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down harder, deepening the kiss and the other laughed into his mouth.

"F-" More yelling drifted in from outside. "A-Arthur!" America yelled, soft moans following from the pair. France pulled back and licked his lips. "I hope you're just as vocal." He smirked at the blush and averted gaze he earned with his words.

France took advantage of it and kissed down his neck, crawling back to kiss further down his chest before biting at the buttons of his shirt. Skillfully and playfully he undid each one, looking up at the others face as he moved lower. His eyes were shut tightly and his face was incredibly red. He gasped sharply as a tongue drew across his bare stomach, just above the waistband of his pants. "Sensitive?" Came a purr as the Frenchman climbed back onto him, opening his shirt.

"Hm," Canada looked away though the other wouldn't allow it. He softly pressed their lips together, causing the smaller to whimper softly. Canada decided to take some initiative and awkwardly slipped one of his hands up the the others shirt, the other between his legs. A muffled laugh escaped the larger male and he kissed him harder, pressing his hips down onto the other, rocking them lightly. This caused Canada's hands to forget their mission and wrapped around him tightly in desperation for more contact.

France's hands set off once again, toying with the button the smaller nation's pants. Canada's mouth became hesitant against the others as his pants slowly slid down his legs before finally falling to the floor. He became less objective when a hand slid between his legs and he even moaned softly. He pushed the other off of himself, just enough so he could sit up and gained the courage to pull his shirt over his head before fully disposing of his own. He then moved to his pants, which were trashed just as easily.

Both left in their boxers, Canada became more comfortable though it may have been the alcohol and he kissed sweetly along the others chest. In an endearing gesture, France kissed the top of his head in a moment of relaxation in the midst of passion and lust. His blue eyes glittered softly as he smiled down at the smaller boy, almost _lovingly. _Soon enough though, they began again. France licked the others nipples slowly, teasingly, earning soft whines and Canada fought to get the blonde out of his underpants, eventually succeeding.

The Frenchman smirked and pulled the younger's boxers off as well and kissed, sucked and bit down his body, teasing his stomach then moving lower to his leg. He flirted with the inside of his thigh, biting at the soft skin and Canada squeaked, closing attempting to close his legs. "Non non non!" France laughed, holding them apart. "Matthew, détendre!" His kisses moved higher ever so slowly before he ran his tongue along his length.

The normally quiet nation moaned and blushed at the noise even through his lust hazed eyes. He forgot his embarrassment soon enough as warmth engulfed him and he dropped his head back, voicing his pleasure. France laughed, sending vibrations through him and he melted into the feeling.

Without breaking contact, the larger male managed to locate his pants, fumbling through the pockets until he found what he was looking for. He popped the cap of a small bottle and spread the substance thoroughly over three of his fingers. He smirked around him as he pressed one finger into his entrance, watching the other squirm uncomfortably as his head moved teasingly. Assuming it was his first time, he was gentle. He moved his finger in and out slowly, until he was relaxed then proceeded to add a second. Canada noised half out pain, of half of pleasure and even more so as the third was pressed into him.

He arched his back, whimpering against the pain and held on tightly to the couch. France's fingers toyed inside of him until finally he moaned as he hit that magic spot that clouded his vision. The Frenchman pulled his mouth away and pulled his fingers out causing the other to complain quietly. He grabbed the bottle again, kissing the other heatedly while he prepared himself, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He pressed himself into the tight entrance and Canada closed his eyes tightly pulled him closer.

France's hand rubbed his member softly and ever so slowly and the smaller male slowly rocked his hips, allowing the him to move. Of course his request was granted and the older began to move. Tears formed slightly in the corners of his eyes and the other broke their kiss before moving his hand faster along with his hips. One certain motion was aimed just perfectly and Canada got even louder, making the other laugh through his delusional, lust filled state.

He took it as encouragement to pick up speed and he did so, never missing his prostate. Canada's mind flooded with the pleasure and he panted softly. "F-Francis..."

France emitted a soft moan as he continued his pace, the tight heat surrounding him. He kept his hand in perfect rhythm, obviously experienced and Canada loved it. Sweat rolled down their bodies, hair sticking to their skin and the younger's mind was spinning. He felt an unfamiliar tightening in his stomach as the blonde rammed into him relentlessly and he bit his lip to silence himself. France somehow sped up, moving his hand faster as well and Canada snapped, releasing across his stomach and on France's hand with a soft moan of "Francis."

He tightened around France, sending him too over the edge and the other whimpered sweetly at the new warmth inside of him.

France pulled out and kissed him lovingly, fixing his hair in order to make him look presentable. He laid him down on the couch, pulling the blanket off of the back and covered him, kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams, tu es belle." He whispered. He pulled on his underwear, not bothering with his pants and opened the door. He found that everyone was either gone or asleep, including America laying on the floor, a drooling Brit on top of him, both scantily clad. "vous deux sont des idiots."


End file.
